Back To Camp
by Little Sis1
Summary: What will happen when the digidestin return to camp? All of the darkmasters are showing up what does it all mean?Read and review to find out the entire story.
1. Back to camp part one

"Back to Camp"

by Little Sis

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

****

Key:

Tia-15, Matt-15, Sora-15, Joe-16, Mimi-14, Izzy-14, Kari-10 ½, TK-10

Prologue

Knock-knock "Tia are you and Kari ready for summer camp? If we don't leave soon then we will miss the train," said Matt as he waited outside apartment 34 with his younger brother TK.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Kari can't come she has Strep Throat again. Mom and Dad are going to bring her down later," replied Tia.

Chapter 1

"Hi everyone! Let's go, sorry I was late my computer battery wouldn't come lose," said Izzy as he ran down the three front stairs.

Half way out the door TK yelled, 

"Wait, Mimi isn't here yet, she probably got her hair caught in the curling iron."

"TK that isn't very nice," scolded Sora. "We all know that Mimi is into new styles."

"Sorry, but you know that it is a fact," replied TK.

"Hi guys I am so… sorry for taking so long, I got my hair caught in the curling iron. I also remembered what happened the last time we all went to summer camp, so I repacked everything to accommodate our needs," said Mimi as she caught up with the group. "Thanks for waiting, where is Kari?"

"She has Strep throat again and will be joining us later," replied Tia. "What did you pack?"

"Let's get on the train first, so we won't miss it and so I won't lose any thing," said Mimi. "You would be surprised how much I got to fit into these two bags."

"The train! Oh my gosh, we are going to miss it, let's go!" yelled Matt. "We are going to have to run in order to make it! But that shouldn't be a problem because we all ran a lot in the Digiworld. Hurry!" 

"W-w-why do-o you g-guys l-like to run so-so much?" asked Joe who was out of breath in two minutes.

"Running is not something that we all like but it just occurs in our lives, often," replied Sora.

"Hurry, we are two blocks away yet and only have five minutes!" yelled Tia.

"I may only have two bags but I can't run any faster with them," said Mimi. "But don't worry, they wait an extra five minutes before the last boarding call."

"That is why I said we only have five minutes. The first call is right now," said Tia, as he turned the corner. "TK go tell the conductor that we will be right there, don't leave without us. If he says too bad then stand in the way of the door until we get there. Got it? Good! Go, and hurry!"

"Tia I am not saying that I disagree with what you just sent TK to do, but, what if they close the door on him, call security, pull him out of the way, or he might not even make it that far, he is only ten," said Sora. "Let's go faster to get there with him. Only half a block and two flights of stairs. We are almost there."

"Sora, thanks a lot I needed to be worried about my little brother more then I already am," said Matt, as he ran to catch up to TK.

Just as the group got to the train station the train pulled out. TK had a worried expression on his face, but he was ready to deal with the punishment that was to be given to him.

"TK! What, why, how? This explanation better be good or you are so… grounded!" yelled Matt.

"Matt, I am so… sorry. Really I am, by the time I got here the train's doors were closed and…" said TK in his own defense.

"Why don't we **WALK** back to the apartment building and my parents can drive us," said Joe, feeling sorry for TK. "It was not TK's fault we should have gotten here sooner."

"Thanks Joe, but I am going to have to learn to accept the consequences for my actions. Matt and everyone else have every right to be mad at me for not getting here sooner. I know that my excuse is lame…" explained TK. 

hisssss, whistle Another train pulled up to the loading platform. Tia and Sora made sure to keep Matt away from TK. All of a sudden TK turned around to grab his bag and saw the train's number. It was their train; they hadn't missed it after all. "Guys, the train!? It's our train, we were early! Look, Look!"

Sora turned around and sure enough there was train #582, their train. "He's right. TK I am not mad at you, by turning around you saved the day." Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

"TK I am sorry, I over reacted. It wouldn't have been your fault even of the other train had been ours. I'm really sorry about getting so mad. Please forgive me!" said Matt apologetically to TK for his mistake.

"Let's get on the train before we miss it and then I'll forgive you." TK said with a smile.

****

End of Chapter One


	2. Back to camp part two

Back to Camp Part Two

By: Little Sis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

~ 1/2 hour into train trip on the way to camp ~

Chapter 2 

"So Mimi what did you pack?" asked Joe, breaking the silence.

"Well, I packed several things. I brought pre-made dough to make bread. Condensed milk, peanut butter and jelly, pre-made cookie dough, apples, sips, and a pack of 8 jars of baby food. The baby food is actually pretty good and that is saying a lot for me. I have all of that padded by toilet paper. Then in the other bag I have my clothes, stationary, utensils, a pillow, and a few blankets. That's all I brought with me, now that we are prepared nothing will happen. Did anyone else think ahead?" asked Mimi.

"I did," said Sora. "I brought 24 bottles of water, gum, a baseball, crackers, a box of cereal, 8 packs of herbal tea, sugar and, some raw tuna."

"Why did you bring a baseball we don't have any gloves, helmets, or bats?" asked Tai.

"Kari, called this morning and said she could bring all of that," replied Sora. "Which is what I don't understand, how could she talk to me if she has Strep?"

"I have no idea," said Tai. "She looked sick, but she also just woke up. My parents said she had Strep. But she was just fine when she went to bed last night."

"Hey guys check this out Kari's online her instant message says:

Izzy get TAI!

Hurry! It is an Emergency! I'm not sick. Forgive my language but Mom is pissed that you left without me. Dad and Mom are taking me to camp now. I hope you get there before or after I do. You are in for it. G2G! Bye, see you soon. I don't think that this is…

She logged off before we could get the last word(s). If they leave now and get all green lights they will be there before us, all red after us and a mix of both, the same time," said Izzy.

Everyone's smiles dropped, Tai was puzzled by Kari's last sentence. It was not like her to end that way. TK started to cry because he liked Kari, she was and is a great friend. Mimi panicked then pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

That call went something like this:

"Hey, yes I would like the traffic control please. NOW before I get mad! DON'T PUT ME ON HOLD THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!

Thank you.

Hello, yes can you do me a favor? It is for a life or death situation of two very dear friends, almost family. Okay, thanks so much here you go, all you have to do is put a red light on the corner of Magic Ave. and King St. and hold it for…

How long Izzy…

For five minutes, you can that's great thanks. What is your name, Jon thanks so much I'll put you on my Christmas list. You do know that by dong this you saved the life of a 15-year-old and his 10-½ year old sister. Have a good day.

Well, we're safe. We have a five-minute leave way. Okay?" questioned Mimi. She just nearly got that out before Tai came over and gave her a hug. "What was that for?"

"I have **NO** idea," replied Tai. "Just a spur of the moment type thing, I guess. Well anyway, Izzy can you get that Instant Message that Kari sent you back? So that I can read it and analyze it more thoroughly? I don't understand why Kari would end in the middle of a sentence, unless. Uh-Oh that means…Oh-Gosh we have to hurry Kari is in danger. Those aren't our parents!"

"Tai, calm down. If they aren't your parents then whose are they? And why is Kari in danger?" said Matt, half-mad and half-confused.

TK more dazzled then ever, fainted on the spot. The train woke him up shortly after though. It woke everyone up. There had just been a complete halt. The doors to car #5 opened and who to step in but Kari. She looked around then saw Tai and the "gang". She came over hugged Tai then Izzy, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and kissed TK on the cheek.

" I thought that I lost you! What happened? Explain!" said Tai, with a relieved look on his face. 

Kari replied, "Well, it all started this morning when I woke up. Like usual, I couldn't talk 100%. Well 'mom and dad' said that I had Strep throat. But… Those weren't our parents; they were computerized DNA clones I went to my closet to get my robe and a voice in my head [conscience] said to go to the linen closet. Then I remembered that, that is where I put it after my shower the other day. When I opened the door it creaked and I thought to myself boy we need some oil. But anyway, I opened the door completely and saw mom and dad bound and gagged on the floor. I untied their mouths so then I could talk to them but I couldn't get the other rope untied. They told me that some guy, who called himself Datamon, did this. I was then instructed to get dresses and e-mail Izzy. But before I went I was to re-tie their mouths. I finished that got packed for camp hid my bag got on the computer saw Izzy was on-line sent him an Instant Message. I was cut off because 'Mom' pulled the plug. She said I was too sick to be on the computer. I went to my room and she joined 'dad' on the deck. I took my and ran to the elevator, up the steps to Matt's and his father drove over the speed limit to get me here. We hit one red light, on Magic and King; it seemed to stay red for five minutes. But we got to the train station 30 seconds before it pulled out. I gave Mr. Ishida a hug and bolted for the train. Then I saw you; that is how it all happened."

"Wow, that's amazing," replied Mimi, being the only one that could talk. The blank look on everyone's faces scared Kari.

"I thought we killed him already." Said TK. "We did, remember?" 

Kari turned around slowly and stepped backwards towards the safety of her brother's arms. "I already gave myself up to you once and I surely **DON'T **plan on doing it again. Got me, myotismon?"

"Kari, don't move, we almost lost you once-twice-several times, and we don't want to lose you again," said Joe speaking on everyone's behalf.

"Believe me I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good!"

"Oh, Joe that was so responsible," commented Mimi. Hinting on the fact that she has a crush on him.

"Face turning as red as a tomato Joe said, "Thanks." 


	3. Back to camp part three

Back To Camp: Part three 

By: Little Sis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

The Eight Digidestined dashed off the train. It was finally their stop, only five blocks or two miles to camp. Walking wouldn't have been so much of a problem. Had they not had a whining and complaining Mimi; a responsible, panic-stricken 16-year-old named Joe; a fainted ten-year-old named TK; and a totally flipped out 10 1/2-year-old named Kari. Carrying all the bags and the two little kids it took over 90 minutes to make it to camp. On the way there, there were a few heated conversations. Most of them concerned Mimi.

"Shut-up Mimi. If she is so scared then leave her be," said Tai.

"I know but she is on my back."

"It is not like she weighs a ton."

"How would you know? Mister smarty-pants."

"Kari is my sister, duh."

"Okay, okay don't get so mad." 

"Then don't make comments on her weight, she only weighs 63 pounds."

It was silence the rest of the way to camp. Once they got there Mimi literally stopped and dropped Kari to Tai's arms. Kari would have hit the ground but because of his sliding skills, Tai was able to catch his younger sibling.

"I could have been killed! What were you thinking? I am not a cat and always land on my feet. Earlier you were worried about me, then you tried to save me "Parents" and now you try to kill me? You are so… lucky that Tai is here and that I was raised in a civilized manor. I may be 10 1/2 but…" yelled Kari.

"Whoa, Kari what got into you, calm down. She didn't mean to drop you and you know that, don't flip out on us here. If one of the camp counselors had heard you we would all be in the camp's therapist office, Are you okay, calm down, got it?" questioned a concerned Sora. 

"I'm sorry. I guess… I mean I was wrong to yell and get made at you like that Mimi. Please for give me," said Kari in such a little girl voice that it shocked everyone.

"Okay, I forgive you," said Mimi. "Follow me I will show you where we are staying."

"I have been here before and know where I am staying. But thank you for the offer. I think I'll stay with Tai."

"Go Kari. Sora is going too. Nothing bad will happen. As your older brother I demand that you go with them," said Tai.

"But…But…"

"No butt's, now go!"

"That's not…"

"Kari go! Now!"

"Yes Sir." 

End of chapter Three. Please read and review. Thank you. Part four will be up soon.


	4. Back to Camp Part Four

Back to Camp Part Four

By: Little Sis

Once inside the girl cabin, Kari broke down and started crying. She put down her bags, started rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Mimi came over to try and give her a hug; all that she got was a punch in the stomach. Sora immediately ran across the path to get Tai. The five boys and Sora ran back over to get Kari. Joe and TK helped Mimi to the first Aid station for some ice. While, inside the cabin Izzy was looking something up on his computer screen, Sora and Matt were waiting to see if there was anything to do. Tai was yelling at Kari.

"Kari you are ten and a half, what has gotten into you?"

"Waa…waa…"

"Stop! Now!"

"Waa…waa…"

"Kari Marie Kamyia stop this instant!"

"Sniff-sniff"

"Stand up, walk over to the bed, and sit down."

Kari did as she was told. Tai came over and gave her a hug. Then asked her what was wrong. When she said that she was crying for no apparent reason Tai slapped her across the face. Deep down inside Kari knew that she deserved it but didn't want to except that fact. Sora and Matt realized that this was their cue. Together they lifted Kari up by her arms.

Over top of her kicking and screaming Izzy said, "I have the answer. Tai give me Kari's bag." Inside he found what he was looking for, the groups picture that everyone took their last day in the Digiworld last time. He showed it to her and she immediately stopped.

"Izzy, that was amazing how did you know?" asked Sora.

"Well Kari was only with us in the Digiworld for a short time. Coming here brought that fact back. All she needed was a visual memory to remember that we were all there and that we all had a great time. Since then she has been having flashbacks and daydreams about it. Only they aren't pleasant. In each one she loses someone close to her. Then, when she sees someone approaching her they look like the evil Darkmasters. Seeing Myotismon today on the train must have 

shaken her up even more."

"Wow I am so sorry Kari. But you should have told me about this," said a newly informed Tai.

"That's okay, I deserved to be hit. I punched Mimi and that is un-forgivable. Matt and Sora you can put me down now. (They did as requested.) Anyway, I am the one who should be sorry, where is Mimi? I want to apologize," replied Kari as she ran to the door.

Mimi TK and Joe were coming down the path. Kari ran to apologize, but Mimi ran for her life in the other direction. Kari stopped; she was shocked at Mimi's reaction. When she looked at Joe and TK's faces Kari realized that it wasn't her. Up the path stood Piedmon. He was blocking her only path Tai. She ran over to Joe and squeezed his hand in fear. Knowing that running wasn't the answer Kari and TK both started screaming.

"Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Help us, Help us!" screaming did them **NO **good at all. Yet they kept screaming in hope that it would. "Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Help us! Help us! Help us! Please help us. Oh come on you have to help us!" Nothing happened. It was like their pitiful plea's made no noise. Joe completely flipped and passed out. TK and Kari caught him before he hit the ground, then laid him down carefully.

They both closed their eyes, then slowly re-opened them. The only thing that was in the path were four teenagers, Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy, all standing there staring. The two ran up to their brothers, the four siblings all filed back into the cabin. 

Once inside TK stared crying and Kari joined in shortly afterwards. Tai and Matt look at each other and stand up to leave but their siblings were clinging to them. Getting them off was going to take more then threats and pulls. Five minutes passed and they were crying even louder. (If that is even possible.) Tai whispered something into Kari's ear. She suddenly stopped crying; TK noticed the silence and stopped too.

"Why were you two crying?" asked Matt out loud.

TK and Kari had been crying for so long that they forgot why. So instead of having to explain or suffer the consequences they released their grip. When they reached the floor, they tried to run but something was pulling them back. Their brothers had their shirts, realizing this they stopped and turned around. There was no reason to ask why because Matt and Tai's faces both read, WE WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU WERE BOTH CRYING! Still having memory of why, they started to panic. Just then Joe walked in and said, "Myotismon, Piedmon, who next?"

In unison Kari and TK yelled, "We saw Piedmon in the path."

Shocked expressions crossed Matt and Tai's faces. Tai then said, "Well, I guess this means a meeting of the Digidestined."

****

End of Chapter Four

Please review. If you are one of the first five reviewers I will send you thank you e-mails A.S.A.P. that is if you leave me an e-mail address. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	5. Back To Camp Part Five

****

BACK TO CAMP -- PART 5

BY: Little Sis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its' characters. Please read and review.

"TK and Kari are going to have to be with one of us at all times. This stuff is really spooking them out. We should take turns watching them. What Kari?"

"Well Tai, why can't TK and I just stay together?"

"Because, you are both scared."

"So if we flip-out you will be able to hear us cry."

"Yeah, so will the other campers and the camp counselors." 

"We're 10 and 10 1/2 years old what could or would they possibly do?" 

"Yeah, Tai. What if they cry when they are with us?" asked Mimi. "How do we make them stop?" 

"You have my permission to hit Kari."

"You have my permission to hit TK, also." said Matt. "Who wants them first?" No one raised his or her hands. "Okay then Mimi you have them first for an hour and at lunch we will discuss who gets them next."

"I don't want Kari, she punched me, and never came to apologize!" shouted Mimi.

Kari stood up about to protest but heard a noise outside and ran out to see what it was. Tai then told Mimi that Kari had tried to apologize but Piedmon made her run. Ten minutes passed and Kari had not yet returned. Sora went to see if she was ok. She came back in and said, "Ah…. Tai, A group of boys are dragging Kari to the main office!" Before anyone could do anything, TK ran to save her. When he got there he saw 3 boys he knew from school, Jacob, Meekail, and Russel. They were yelling taunts at her, like "cry baby, loser, smarty-pants, and brat." "Run to your big brother, he'll save you!"

Her eyes were filled with tears; her arms were black and blue, not to mention a bloody nose and a fat lip. There was a cut on her back that was bleeding profusely. Yet, she sat there and took it. Matt and Tai both knew who these boys were, they all went to Odiaba Elementary. Jacob, Meekail, and Russel all stopped when Matt and Tai came to her rescue. The second they stopped Kari fainted. Russel ran to get the nurse. His conscience was getting the better of him and he was truly sorry for what he did. 

Living in the same building as Kari he knew a lot about her medical history. They had been friends for a while but they slowly grew apart when he started hanging around with those boys, Jacob and Meekail. 

"What happened to this little girl? It looks as if she has been in a fight." Asked a very concerned nurse.

"Well ma'am we were playing hide n' seek in the woods. She scrapped her back on a tree branch, and she fell on her face. Earlier two boys that she didn't know came up to her and started punching her arms. Their names were Jacob and Meekail," said Tai giving Matt a look to take Russel outside and explain. 

When they got outside, Russel was shocked that they didn't tell on him. Matt told him that he would be dealt with in his own time but not as severely. His consequence was lightened because he ran for help and was a friend with Kari. 

By the time Tai came out with Kari, they had finished. Matt grabbed Russel's arm when he tried to run so Kari wouldn't see him, but she did. She ran over to him and gave him a hug then fainted in his arms. 

Matt carried her back to the cabin, while Tai lead Russel to his Cabin. 

Kari awoke shortly after Tai returned. "I saw him."

"Saw whom Kari?" questioned Mimi. 

"Him the one who hurt me!"

"There were 2 boys that hurt you, Jacob and Meekail. What do you mean him? Him who?" remarked Sora.

"Him Machines.." 

"Dramon," finished Izzy. "He hurt her once in the Digiworld. I wouldn't be surprised if he was to do it again, especially because he is right outside the cabin. Only an image but none-the-less he is out there." 

"Well, I for one want to go back and fight for freedom again," stated Mimi, shocking everyone." I promise not to complain too much. I'll help out as much as possible and I will be sincere. Please can we go? I am ready and prepared."

****

End Of Chapter 5. 

Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	6. Back To Camp Part Five

****

BACK TO CAMP -- PART 5

BY: Little Sis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its' characters. Please read and review.

"TK and Kari are going to have to be with one of us at all times. This stuff is really spooking them out. We should take turns watching them. What Kari?"

"Well Tai, why can't TK and I just stay together?"

"Because, you are both scared."

"So if we flip-out you will be able to hear us cry."

"Yeah, so will the other campers and the camp counselors." 

"We're 10 and 10 1/2 years old what could or would they possibly do?" 

"Yeah, Tai. What if they cry when they are with us?" asked Mimi. "How do we make them stop?" 

"You have my permission to hit Kari."

"You have my permission to hit TK, also." said Matt. "Who wants them first?" No one raised his or her hands. "Okay then Mimi you have them first for an hour and at lunch we will discuss who gets them next."

"I don't want Kari, she punched me, and never came to apologize!" shouted Mimi.

Kari stood up about to protest but heard a noise outside and ran out to see what it was. Tai then told Mimi that Kari had tried to apologize but Piedmon made her run. Ten minutes passed and Kari had not yet returned. Sora went to see if she was ok. She came back in and said, "Ah…. Tai, A group of boys are dragging Kari to the main office!" Before anyone could do anything, TK ran to save her. When he got there he saw 3 boys he knew from school, Jacob, Meekail, and Russel. They were yelling taunts at her, like "cry baby, loser, smarty-pants, and brat." "Run to your big brother, he'll save you!"

Her eyes were filled with tears; her arms were black and blue, not to mention a bloody nose and a fat lip. There was a cut on her back that was bleeding profusely. Yet, she sat there and took it. Matt and Tai both knew who these boys were, they all went to Odiaba Elementary. Jacob, Meekail, and Russel all stopped when Matt and Tai came to her rescue. The second they stopped Kari fainted. Russel ran to get the nurse. His conscience was getting the better of him and he was truly sorry for what he did. 

Living in the same building as Kari he knew a lot about her medical history. They had been friends for a while but they slowly grew apart when he started hanging around with those boys, Jacob and Meekail. 

"What happened to this little girl? It looks as if she has been in a fight." Asked a very concerned nurse.

"Well ma'am we were playing hide n' seek in the woods. She scrapped her back on a tree branch, and she fell on her face. Earlier two boys that she didn't know came up to her and started punching her arms. Their names were Jacob and Meekail," said Tai giving Matt a look to take Russel outside and explain. 

When they got outside, Russel was shocked that they didn't tell on him. Matt told him that he would be dealt with in his own time but not as severely. His consequence was lightened because he ran for help and was a friend with Kari. 

By the time Tai came out with Kari, they had finished. Matt grabbed Russel's arm when he tried to run so Kari wouldn't see him, but she did. She ran over to him and gave him a hug then fainted in his arms. 

Matt carried her back to the cabin, while Tai lead Russel to his Cabin. 

Kari awoke shortly after Tai returned. "I saw him."

"Saw whom Kari?" questioned Mimi. 

"Him the one who hurt me!"

"There were 2 boys that hurt you, Jacob and Meekail. What do you mean him? Him who?" remarked Sora.

"Him Machines.." 

"Dramon," finished Izzy. "He hurt her once in the Digiworld. I wouldn't be surprised if he was to do it again, especially because he is right outside the cabin. Only an image but none-the-less he is out there." 

"Well, I for one want to go back and fight for freedom again," stated Mimi, shocking everyone." I promise not to complain too much. I'll help out as much as possible and I will be sincere. Please can we go? I am ready and prepared."

****

End Of Chapter 5. 

Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
